Valentine's Mishap
by alliasterling
Summary: War throws America and England together for Valentine's Day, and America is determined to get chocolate from Britain!   There's absolutely no way Britain could forget this year, or so he thinks...  Inspired by the Valentine's Day strip.
1. Chapter 1

"Whew! Almost done!" Alfred sat back in his chair, stretching. "I can't wait to hand out all of these valentines tomorrow!" He put aside the card he had in his hand and picked up the last blank one.

"Now onto England's. What should I write on his card?" he wondered. Absently, he began with a, "Hey England, Happy Valentine's Day! I know you've never agreed before, but how about being my valentine this year? That'd be so cool, am I right? -X-O-X-O- I mean XXX, or was it OOO? Which one's "hugs" again? Kissing you would be pretty gross. –L-o-v-e-, From, The Super Cool Hero Across The Ocean."

"Hehehe! England'll never guess it's me," he snickered. "Uh, I hope I didn't make it too obvious. I mean, how many other countries are as heroic as I am?" However, this did not bother Alfred for long. He tucked the big red heart-shaped card onto an oversized chocolate bar and tossed them onto a pile of similar cards.

The next day…

"Hey China!" The man in question turned to see an overly excited America trotting up to him.

"Ah, America, ní hăo mā? What is it?" China greeted. America stopped right before China, fishing around in his bag.

"Hello to you too, buddy," he answered. He gave a little cheer when he came upon the right valentine. America presented it to China. "Today is Valentine's Day, so here's some chocolate!"

"Qĭao kē lì?" He happily took it and said, "Xìe xie!"

"No problem, man. Now where's France?" America asked. China pointed to the other side of camp and watched as the younger country shot off.

XOXO

"Hey, France, it's Valentine's Day, so I got you some chocolate!" America announced cheerfully. France snatched up the proffered valentine.

"Ah, a valentine for moi? How sweet~" he cooed, turning it over in his hands. He opened the card and chuckled at the note inside. "Of course I'll be your valentine. Give me a kiss!" France smirked and tried to catch America in a hug, but the younger nation yelped and dodged.

"Ew! No way! That's disgusting!" cried America. France laughed and lunged for him again. America ran off, yelling loudly. By then, France had doubled over with laughter.

"Well, I don't think he'll ever give me another valentine, but it was well worth it to see the expression on his face!" France mused.

XOXO

"Whew, I finally got away from France," America sighed. He peered around, looking from side to side. It just so happened that he was behind Britain's tent. Time for a stealth maneuver! Getting on his hands and knees, he crawled around a side of the tent.

'Score, Britain's leaving right now! This is my chance,' he thought. As soon as Britain was out of sight, America got up and stole into the tent. America snickered at what he saw.

A dainty-looking tea set was perched on a makeshift table constructed with several crates. America had to fish around in his bag a little to find Britain's valentine. He planted it next to the teapot.

"Hehe, even the old man won't miss this! Besides, he drinks tea twenty-four/seven," he snickered.

"What 'old man'?" someone asked from behind America. America whirled around in a panic, miraculously not knocking anything over.

"B-Britain! What are you doing here?"

XOXO

Author's note:

I think it might be a bit boring now, but Britain has arrived, so things will pick up in the next chapter!

Those dashes between letters in America's note were my failed attempts to show cross-outs, because they don't show up on …

Chinese translations! I'm Chinese, so I know what I'm doing.

ní hăo mā: How are you?

Qĭao kē lì: Chocolate (it's based off the word XD)

Xìe xie: Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

This story contains a lot of silliness, and it's also my first here ^^

XOXO

"B-Britain! What are you doing here?" he demanded, pointing an accusatory finger. Britain had set down a kettle by his feet, crossed his arms and now stared at America balefully.

"This is _my_ tent." Britain reminded him curtly. "What are _you_ doing here?" America's eyes darted about as he desperately looked for something to use as an excuse. Britain began to tap his foot.

"Ah, I was running away from France just now! He's being all creepy today, haha…" America told him. America mentally congratulated himself as Britain ceased tapping and the irritation ebbed from his face.

"I don't know what you did this time, America, but you may stay in here for the time being," Britain relented tiredly.

"Really? Thanks! It turns out you do have a heart after all," America answered cheerfully. "But I really gotta go right now. See ya later." America hurriedly tried to edge by to the tent flap.

"America! Watch out for the kettle!" Britain yelled. Sure enough, America's foot knocked into the pot. He pitched over sideways, sprawling over the growing puddle.

"Owowow! What was that doing on the floor?" he cried. America clutched his foot and writhed on the ground in his overly exaggerated manner. Britain hurriedly righted the fallen kettle, but a lot of water had already escaped. There was hardly enough left to boil.

"Aah! My clothes got wet!" America yelled. Britain lost his temper.

"Hurry up and change them, you git!" Britain hollered, yanking the other country to his feet. He pushed the kettle into America's hands and shoved him out of the tent, calling, "And get this refilled while you're at it!"

As soon as America had made his noisy exit, Britain stormed farther into the tent, angrily sitting at his makeshift table. The bright red valentine caught his eye.

"Hm? What is this? Did that fool leave it here?" he asked himself. All it took was one look inside for Britain to confirm that it was so.

"How childish," Britain remarked, smirking a bit. "But what else am I to expect from America? Honestly, he's like an overgrown child."

"Although, the gesture is rather charming," he told himself, contentedly tucking the card into his breast pocket.

XOXO

By the time America returned, Britain was popping chocolate squares into his mouth.

"Ah, America, what took you so long?" Britain teased. He smiled slyly as America apologized profusely. After America set the kettle on the burner, Britain got up to make tea for himself.

"Why don't you stay for tea? Help yourself to whatever's on the table," Britain offered. America piped up with an "Okay!" before falling back onto a chair. He reached over for a scone.

Britain opened the pot to check the water level. "America, the water won't boil properly if you fill the kettle too much. Don't you ever boil water?" America shrugged.

"Not really," he answered. He took a large bite of the scone and pulled a face. "Eww! How do you stand eating this?"

"You brat!" Britain roared. He reached over and dumped the extra water out on America's head.

"Wah! You jerk! Now my _head_ is soaked!" he cried. Britain had to throw up and arm when America tried to shake his head dry.

"That's what you get for insulting my food!" Britain reproached evilly. America took off his outer jacket and mopped up his hair with it. Britain sat back down and ate another piece of chocolate.

'Score! He's totally eating the chocolate!' America thought to himself. 'I wonder when I'll finally get my valentine from him?'

"What is it?" asked Britain, who noticed America grinning at him. America waved him off, saying, "Nothing, nothing! The kettle went off and Britain shrugged, getting up to get the boiled water.

Britain finished preparing their tea and set a teacup before America.

"Oh, thanks! I was starting to get thirsty from all the running around I did!" America picked up the little cup and tried to down it quickly.

"Wait! What are you-?" Britain tried stopping him, but America painfully gulped down the mouthful.

America practically howled as soon as his mouth was free!

"O-ow! It burns!" Britain took the cup away and handed him a napkin.

"Idiot! _Everyone_ knows to let it cool before drinking!" Britain scolded. America looked meekly back from behind the cloth.

"Sorry… I think I got a bit too excited," he apologized. Britain's eyes widened. He was surprised to hear this coming from the normally exuberant young country.

"Oh? That's a surprise. I wasn't aware that you'd developed a taste for tea," Britain commented.

"No, not really. I mean, why is this stuff so bitter? How do you stand drinking this all the time?" whined America. He stuck his tongue out and squeezed his eyes shut rather childishly. Britain scowled.

"That's because one would normally add sugar to their tea," Britain informed his guest. He added several spoonfuls to America's cup for him. Enough for America to stomach it, but not enough to make him explode later on. "Stop doing things so recklessly. Really, it's as if you never grew up." Britain took a sip from his (properly prepared) tea.

"I'm sorry! Are you happy now?" America retorted. He took another gulp of tea. It was a lot better this time around, but he still didn't like the taste very much…

"Not quite. Just shut up so we can enjoy tea in relative peace and quiet," Britain grumbled. America grinned and said, "Okay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the people who added this story, and to the people who reviewed!

Oh man, it's really embarrassing how many times I had to make changes to the first chapter… I'm such a noob…

I realize it's pretty late, but I do not own anything from Hetalia.

XOXO

America left Britain's tent in relatively high spirits. That is, he was in a good mood until he realized that he hadn't gotten a valentine from Britain.

"Um, maybe it just slipped his mind, then. I mean, we both had a lot of in," he reasoned brightly. "I know! I'll give him another chance to give it to me!" America grinned cheekily and ran off.

Some time after noon, there was a meeting to discuss battle plans. For the duration of the meeting, America could hardly wait to talk to Britain. He kept glancing over at the older country, but Britain hardly returned the interest. He was too preoccupied with the meeting to notice America's "subtle hints."

However, nothing could deter America. When everyone left, he followed Britain from the tent. Britain turned around.

"America? What is it?" he inquired, looking at the other country blankly. He couldn't tell why America had passed his own tent. There wasn't really anything beyond Britain's tent that would interest America, either.

"Oh, Britain, do you have something you want to give me?" he asked expectantly. Britain looked at him oddly for a moment before realizing something.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I neglected to bring it to the meeting!" Britain recalled. "I'll get it for you. Just wait outside." He ducked into the tent.

'Yay, Britain's giving me a valentine this year!' America cheered to himself. It seemed to him that Britain forgot every year, so he could barely contain his excitement.

"Here it is," Britain said, coming back out of his tent. He gave the object he was holding to America.

"Huh? It's my coat- I mean, yeah, my coat!"

"Yes, you left it behind this morning," Britain reminded him. Oh dear, America had been so excited that he had forgotten all about it.

"Thanks, Britain," he said, trying hard to hide his disappointment.

"It's no problem," Britain replied. He turned and re-entered the tent.

It was too early for headstrong America to give up! He rifled through each pocket to see if Britain had hidden anything inside. America frowned. There was nothing, aside from several ketchup packets he had put inside himself.

"Well, the day's not over yet!" he declared, steeling himself against yet another let down. He donned his jacket and marched back to his tent.

XOXO

America stared at the tent flap, willing it to open. He just couldn't understand; he had given Britain several more opportunities to give him a valentine, both around other people, and in private. It just didn't seem to be on Britain's mind.

"M-maybe he's just testing my patience. He likes doing that kind of stuff to me, anyway," he reasoned. He heard a rustle and looked up again.

Britain emerged from his tent. He quickly noticed America trying to feign being casual.

"America? What are you doing out this late?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, I was just coming back from the bushes. Nature calls, you know!" America fibbed a tad too cheerfully. Britain pulled a face.

"I'm sorry I asked. Well then, I'm off to guard duty now," Britain said, excusing himself. As he passed by, he put a hand on America's shoulder. "Get yourself rested properly. Tomorrow is another long day."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" America pouted. Britain shrugged in response.

"Well, with the way I've had to pick up after you today…" he trailed off. Trying to hide a soft smile, he wistfully said, "It reminds me of when you were still too small to be a country." With that, Britain walked away.

"Th-that jerk," America said quietly. He clenched his fists and stomped back to his tent. "Apparently he doesn't see me as a friend. I'm just a stupid little _kid_ to him!"

XOXO

A/N: Oh no, poor America took that totally the wrong way!

Does anybody know if ketchup packets were around during WWII? I kinda doubt it…


	4. Chapter 4

Oops! Turns out I was wrong about there being ketchup packets ^^' Thanks to nickyroxs21 for telling me :3

And I'd also like to thank xNeve for letting me know about some typos I had! It bothers me when I spell wrong...

This chapter contains scenes from the Valentine's Day strips, and human names. I threw China back in too XD And I made a mistake in his dialogue on purpose, because I've noticed my parents make it…

I do not own anything from Hetalia!

XOXO

The very next morning, America ordered his troops to pull out of camp. As America was preparing to set out, a puzzled officer approached.

"Sir? Why are you leaving right now?" he asked. America, just as petulant as before, fixed a glare on the officer.

"Britain didn't give me anything yesterday! No chocolate, candy, or even a card! What a jerk!" America complained. He angrily resumed what he had been doing earlier.

"I-I understand, sir," the officer lied. He felt more confused than ever, but he supposed he had better report this odd explanation to Britain. The man rushed off to find the other country.

"Britain, have you spoken with America this morning? He has a rather intimidating aura," China informed. "Do you have idea about what's wrong? For some reason, it seems his anger is directed at you."

"As a matter of fact, I haven't. How is it that _I _should know what's eating him?" Britain replied impatiently. "Sure, he had behaved rather strangely yesterday, but even so, he seemed fine." China frowned and shrugged.

"Yes, he actually did look happy yesterday," China admitted. The whole fiasco had flown out of his grasp, and he looked skywards, as if trying in vain to follow it.

The officer who had spoken with America came running up to the two.

"Sirs! The American forces have pulled back!" he reported. The two countries whirled around in shock.

"What? At a crucial time like this? That idiot!" Britain was the first to respond. "What was he thinking?" The officer shuffled nervously.

"W-well, he was grumbling something about Britain not giving him any chocolates…" he explained. Britain's face fell. 'Really? Could he come up with any _worse _reason?'

"Aiya, I'll never understand you Western countries!" China said, throwing his hands up. He put a hand to his face and frowned in consternation. Britain sighed heavily.

"I'll go sort this out, then," Britain told them. He parted from the group and hurried back to his tent.

"That bloody fool! If he wanted chocolate so badly, then he should have kept that flipping bar for himself," he grumbled. "At least chocolate arrived in the supplies I received several days ago. Otherwise, that idiot would be a lost cause!"

XOXO

"Alright, men, we can stop and take a break here," America ordered. He stopped his jeep and cut the engine. After that, America sat back and brooded. Yesterday had been such a let down!

"I know!" he suddenly exclaimed. Some cheer had returned to his voice. "I've got just the thing that'll make me feel better!" He reached over into the backseat, fishing around until he came up with a bag holding a bunch of chocolate bars.

"It's a good thing I brought extra chocolate for Valentine's! You never know when it'll come in handy," he remarked. America settled into the seat and tore open a package. Taking a super-sized bite, he smiled and munched on it vivaciously. The young country failed to notice someone walk up from behind the vehicle.

"H-hey, America… About that chocolate you wanted, I…" the person called. America turned to face him.

"What about chocolate?" he asked with his mouth full, coming face to face with Britain. The older country stopped in his tracks, chocolate ready in his hand. He just stared at America, who chewed noisily while looking back curiously.

"Y-y-you… You selfish pig!" Britain roared after he had gathered his thoughts. "I can't believe you'd abandon everyone in a _war _over bloody _chocolate _when you already have a load of it!"

"B-Britain?" America was stunned. What had he done now?

"You git! You're the least responsible country I've ever met! I hadn't raised you to become so disreputable!" Britain ranted. He waved his arms about wildly as he shouted.

"Wait a sec-"

"You flipping Americans have no sense of restraint," he continued, not giving America any chance to speak.

"Hold on. Britain-"

"You've no proper definition of propriety-"

"_Arthur_!" America hollered. Both countries were irate at that moment, but Britain stopped shouting. "Look, Britain, I was _really_ angry before."

"Why? You'd better have a good reason prepared," Britain warned.

"Yesterday, you didn't give me anything for Valentine's Day, and you kept brushing me off and treating me like a kid!" Alfred expressed soulfully. "Well I'm _not _one anymore! I thought we went over this during the Revolution, unless you'd forgotten!"Arthur flinched visibly. That war had to be his _least _favorite of them all.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked tersely.

"Well obviously, you don't care one cent about me. You don't even see me as a friend!" Alfred pouted. He crossed his arms and turned away.

"Hey, hey, of _course _I care!" Arthur assured him. He walked around to the other side of the car and climbed into the passenger's seat. Alfred turned away and tried to exit from his side, but Arthur stopped him. Alfred shook the other country's hand away, but stayed, opting instead to stare stonily in the other direction.

"America, does the simple exchange of cards and sweets really mean so much to you?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Well, in my country, Valentine's Day is celebrated by friends and couples alike. I keep sending valentines to you, but you never send me anything!" Alfred said. He put his feet up on his seat and hugged his knees. "I kept reasoning that you couldn't figure out who kept sending stuff from overseas, or were too busy to think of me… but for once, we were in the same place on Valentine's Day, and _nothing happened_!" Both sat in stiff silence after that.

"I knew it was you," Arthur admitted, breaking the silence. "Every time, for all of those years."

"Then why didn't you answer back or anything?" Alfred asked agitatedly. "Did you think they were stupid too?"

"N-no, I…" Arthur trailed off. He realized that he had failed to return such simple gestures. No wonder America felt so rejected. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was hurting you by not doing anything in return. Will you forgive me, Alfred?" Alfred looked up quickly in response to his other name. Arthur rarely ever used it and his voice was soft, without any of the patronizing tone that usually accompanied it.

Large green eyes sadly looked back at Alfred. Arthur felt afraid. Would America push him away again? He was making the same mistake over and over again, and nearly everyone he had ever cared for had left him for it.

"… Just think back to the Revolution for a moment. I _left _you because you stopped listening to me… You only paid me any mind when you wanted something from me," Alfred muttered. Britain did not answer.

"Even after all these years, you're still doing it to me, _British Empire_." The smaller nation tightened his hand around the door handle, unsure if he could listen any longer.

"But even so, I still want us to do stuff together," Alfred finished.

"Alfred…?" America pressed his forehead against the wheel, eyes squeezed shut.

"I shouldn't want to have anything to do with you, but I _do_!" he shouted, voice cracking. "… I _remember _the way you treated me when I was little… and I want things to go back to how they were. Th-that's why I always act like a god-forsaken _child _around you!" He paused and sighed, voice dropping back to a near-whisper.

"Tell it to me straight, Arthur, do I sound like a pathetic old man to you? Have I become one?" Arthur was at a complete loss.

"N-now, Alfred, tears are unbeco- oh, never mind!" he quit trying to deal with it in any of the ways he would have before. Arthur wrapped his arms around his former brother's shoulders and let Alfred's head rest on his chest. He would put aside his reservations, just for the moment.

"There, there, you may let it all out. I'm here now, and I don't think your motives are silly at all," he soothed. Alfred just buried his face in his older brother's jacket, too jumbled with embarrassment and relief for anything else.

"And when you're ready, we'll head back to camp. Then we can work on your penmanship skills over tea," Arthur told him. Alfred chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

"I'm gonna have to say 'no' to tea and writing lessons, but I'd love to chat while I have coffee."

"Now see here! When _did _you start disliking tea? You used to love it!" Arthur protested. Alfred looked up with a cheeky grin. His face was slightly puffy. "Boston Tea Party, dude." Arthur scowled, while Alfred laughed brightly and freely.

XOXO

February 1946

Home after a long work day, America leisurely opened his mailbox. A smallish stack of mail greeted him, as usual. America liked to use the telephone for quicker communication, and ever since, the need for written letters had dwindled. He flipped through the letters, magazines and fliers on the way to his front door. Nothing stood out from the mail…

"Hey? What's this?" he asked, looking down. A package had been left on his porch. America set down everything he was holding and picked up the box to examine it. His pulse picked up when he saw that it was sent from London, England.

"From: Arthur Kirkland," Alfred read aloud to himself. He couldn't help but hug the package to his chest.

"Thanks, Arthur…" he whispered.

End.

XOXO

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story X3 I had fun writing it out :D

So thank you for reading it 3 Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
